


Horrible

by Modlisznik



Series: Slice of life on Mars [5]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik
Summary: A family is a place where you are not afraid to tell who your favourite writer really is.





	Horrible

 

 

\- Yes, we're horrible people, Andrew, you are absolutely right. I would ask if you know what you're doing, wanting to be a part of this family, but the time for that passed since you married my son, I am afraid?

Zach smiled to himself and took the soldering iron down. The light in the kitchen kept breaking, and he was the only one person around who knew how to fix it. Their own kitchen in their own house in the Valley.

Their own home. Shadows, he was so happy.

His dad's and husband's banter was only making it more real.

\- Besides, you fit just right in - Sean continued. - Just look at you - this tunic? Horrible. You look like you're about to sell me a sandsail.

A gasp.

\- How dare you.

\- A used one.

Andrew's nostrils flared.

\- Well, at least I'm not looking like I'm about to invade Green Hope and slaughter some civilians.

\- Good for you then, the people of Green Hope will not see you coming. - Corners of Sean's mouth twitched. - Love your hair tho. May I touch it?

Andrew chuckled and tilted his head.

\- You may. You know, I think I will dye them, just some strands… Blue, I think?

\- Blue will suit you - Zach said from the kitchen. A mancer with dyed hair? The world was full of possibilities now.

\- Yeah, I agree - his husband replied, thoughtful. - Then purple, maybe? Or green. Just want to try all these wonderful colours, before my hair turns boringly grey and no dye will hold to them anymore.

\- See? - Sean pointed at Andrew dramatically. - Cruel. Horrible. You belong with us. - He leaned down and kissed his head.

\- What you two are doing there anyway? - Zach reached for the last screw.

\- Waiting. - Andrew replied. - We got new books from Patience's team… but copying them takes forever.

\- We could read something older, just to pass the time… - Sean reached for his own tablet. - I have some of my favourites here. If you want, that is.

\- Zach told me that you used to read for him out loud. - Andrew smiled. - It would be nice. No one has read for me since, well… ever.

\- Unacceptable. Zachariah?

\- Almost finished! Will join you in a moment.

Then there was some rustling of rearranging chairs and pillows. Then Sean's calm, modulated voice:

\- "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man…"

Zach smiled.

\- Wait, stop… - Andrew waved his hand, laughing. - _This_ is your favourite one? _Jane Austen_?

\- What is wrong with that?

\- I'd think rather, I don't know, Dostoyevsky or Kafka or…

\- The story about a person struggling to be recognized as a human being, not as a commodity to be sold? Somehow, I can relate.

\- When you put this that way… me too, I think.

\- And they have happy endings. It's important. Besides, where, you think, have I learned how to be so dramatic?

\- It all makes so much sense now - Andrew giggled. - Shadows, I love you, old man. I have to show you Pratchett, you gonna love him. Now, I'm sorry for interrupting, carry on, please.

Zach wiped his hands in a towel and sat down next to Andrew, resting his back against Sean's leg. He found his beloved's hand with his own.

\- "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife…"

They were home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Jane Austen would appreciate that I dragged her to Mars, to keep company to our bois. ;)
> 
> Thank you, Discord folk, for being beautiful people.


End file.
